relacion entre incompatibles
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Zancrow y Meredy son novios secretamente pero en medio de una de sus reuniones terminan discutiendo. Zancrow es muy orgulloso para disculparse y Meredy esta muy confundida para lo mismo ¿como se reconciliaran? ZanMere.


**Relación entre incompatibles.**

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

Este es un Zancrow/Meredy, a mi me encanto estos dos personajes desde que aparecieron y me dio una rabia cuando Zancrow murió, en serio, Zancrow parecía esos tipos de personajes que son locos y malos pero despues terminan en rivales locos o un anti héroe loco, ustedes me entienden y hiro deja vivo a Kain... ¿acaso esta loco o somos nosotros los locos?...como sea.

Para mi, Meredy tiene entre 13 o 14 años y Zancrow como 19 años, si bien es raro, hay muchos fics con pareja de mayor edades, en serio, tienes que ver los fans de la pareja entre Harry Potter y Bellatrix Lestrange. Como sea aquí esta.

* * *

><p>-¡Zancrow! Por favor….uh…no…uh ah….sigas…no…aquí uh...<p>

-¡Hahaha! Para decir eso y gemir de placer me hace pensar que te estas mintiendo. Las chicas no deben de mentir, Meredy ¡Hahaha!

En un pasillo de la nave de Grimoire Hearts, los dos miembros de los sietes del purgatorio se encontraban besándose y dándose caricias fogosas. El rubio God Slayer paso su lengua por el cuello de la pelirosado sacándole un gemido levemente bajo mientras acariciaba sus piernas y caderas con sus manos. Meredy tímidamente movía sus manos por el pecho del rubio sacándole unos que otros gruñido ronco.

-Zancrow….Ultear se dará cuenta ¡uh!-El rubio le había mordido el cuello sensualmente. El mencionado se rio mientras plantaba besos por la zona de los hombros y cuello de Meredy y alzo el rostro para plantarle un profundo beso en los labios. Al separarse Meredy frunció el ceño con las mejillas sonrojadas, Zancrow tenia esa maldita mueca maniática.

-¡Oh, oh, Oh! A mi no me importa, chica. Tú eres mía, eres la mujer ¡Del gran God Slayer! Así que esas estupideces son inferiores a mí.

-Pero….

-Además, si algo o alguien hace que me separe de ti ¡LO DESTRUIRE CON MIS MANOS! Y si Ultear daña nuestra relación ¡La mato!-Sentencio frio y desquiciado Zancrow pero se callo al sentir un golpe en su mejilla. Incrédulo noto que Meredy le había cacheteado y se había apartado de él, confundido le miro esperando de porque le había golpeado.

-¡No digas esas cosas sobre Ultear, Zancrow! ¡Te paso todas las veces que me besas sin pedirme permiso o que hagamos…ESTO! ¡Pero escúchame solo una vez y que se te quede claro! ¡NO INSULTES A ULTEAR!-Grito enojada la joven y acomodando su traje y su capa para tapar las marcas en su cuello, partió de inmediato dejando solo al God Slayer. Zancrow crujió los dientes ante como se había arruinado el momento.

-Estúpida Ultear-Mascullo Zancrow con profunda frialdad. Partió de inmediato a la zona de entrenamiento de la nave, quizas se desahogaría con algunos reclutas débiles o en un combate del bueno con Azuma o en los peores de los casos, Caprico o Rustyrose. Al llegar encontró solo puros novatos sacando un suspiro de exasperación de Zancrow pero se escogió de hombro, él no estaba buscando una pelea sino desahogarse.

* * *

><p>Dos horas, más de cincuenta miembros del gremio con quemaduras y huesos rotos graves y un Zancrow no desahogado despues el mencionado estaba saliendo del baño de su habitación. Aun se sentía furioso, aun causando masacre en la sala de entrenamiento se sentía horriblemente molesto y peor no sabia con que desahogarse o porque estaba tan molesto. Estaba peleado con Meredy y no sabia como desahogarse ya que cuando se sentía excitado o enojado, tanto como ahora, siempre podía acercarse a ella para besarla o comentarle sus problemas. Ahora no podía ir con ella. Maldigo en voz baja, no entendía porque habría tanto problema en su relación. Bien, sabia que si el maestro Hades supiera que el y ella tienen una relación, apostaría que le obligaría terminar con su noviazgo y peor si se entera algunos de sus compañeros de ella. Caprico le reprendería. Rustyrose le acusaría de pedófilo, cosa que no es cierto, solo le llevaba cinco años a Meredy. Azuma pensaría que es débil y ya no le respetaría. Bluenote seria una sorpresa, el comandante podría hasta darle la ley del hielo o darle una patada. Ultear se llevaba el premio de oro, por ella terminaría con los huevos congelados. Pero vamos, ellos eran sus amigos y compañeros ¿no? Deberían de apoyarlos ¿A que no?<p>

¿Cierto?

Zancrow gruño con furia y pateo con fuerza la pared de su habitación sin importarle que saque un gran agujero en el, bien, que se jodieran todos. Zancrow gruño una vez, no entendía que tantos problemas podía tener un noviazgo, si bien tenia que llamar así a _eso_ que tenia con Meredy por petición de ella, aun no le gustaba. Pateo una vez mas, no sabia que hacer, aun se sentía enojada.

Despues de unos cinco minutos se sentó en su cama y suspiro hastiado, quería hablar con alguien pero como lo menciono anteriormente, tenia las de perder, tanto su reputación, su relación con Meredy y sus huevos. Se pregunto que debería de hacer y contemplo las opciones:

-Quemar a Ultear, porque era su maldita culpa de que porque el esta furioso, confundido y aun un poco deseoso de besar a Meredy.

-Hablar con Azuma y pedirle consejos. Si se burla, conseguir un palo y metérselo en el...

-Hablar…con el maestro Hades y suplicarle que no le sacara los ojos.

-Pedir disculpas a Meredy.

-…..Mierda….esto tomara mucho tiempo…..-Mascullo el God Slayer mientras se acomodaba en su cama. Tenía mucho que pensar.

* * *

><p>Ultear miraba a su protegida, Meredy con una expresión confundida. La joven estaba muy pensativa y callada, si bien Meredy es fría con todos excepto ella le parecía raro que aun solas, siguiera en ese mismo estado. La mujer miro a su protegida en la búsqueda de alguna clase de señal del porqué de su silencio. Suspiro vagamente y se acercó a Meredy.<p>

-¿Qué te sucede, Meredy?-Inquirió Ultear mirando a la joven que se sobresalto y ocurrió algo que llamo la atención a Ultear. Meredy se sonrojo. Si bien la pelirosado lo hacia con Ultear es cuando hablaban de cosas privas, tales cosas que haría una madre y una hija.

-Yo…nada….Ultear…es que solo…..estoy pensativa -Soltó un poco nerviosa la pelirrosa. Ultear achico los ojos ¿Creía que era tan estúpida? La pelinegra alzo una ceja mirando fijamente a Meredy esperando una respuesta y no recibiría una negativa ante ello. Meredy lo sabia-¡Bien! Es que….tengo un pequeño problema.

-Dime Meredy.

-Es que….se-trata-de-un-chico -Soltó rápidamente que si bien muchos no entendería, Ultear si pudo. Lo que sucedió fue algo que a la vez es aterrador y a la vez compresible, porque una bruma de ansia asesina rodeo a Ultear. Esto se le conoce como el síndrome de la madre sobreprotectora.

-¿Un chico? ¿Y quien es este chico de que hablas?-Pregunto con un tono Dulce Ultear que obviamente era falsa. Su mente se encontraba moviendo a alta velocidad, pensando en quienes pudo haberse relacionado Meredy que ni ella se hubiera dado cuenta y con el pasar de los segundos, los posibles candidatos no le satisfacían.

-Eh…es…secreto, Ultear. Sé que le haría daño-Respondió un poco nerviosa Meredy mirando a la mujer que consideraba como una madre. Meredy sabía que estaba enojada con Zancrow por su comentario contra Ultear pero tampoco le deseaba que le causaran dolor por la susodicha.

-Meredy, no es hacerle daño, es dejarle claro _con quien_ se acaba de meter. Entonces ¿Quién es?

-Yo…no puedo decirte…por favor, no insistas, Ultear.

Ultear miro a su protegida, se veía decidida a no hablar, decidió dejárselo pasar, igual podía saber quien era el idiota que se metía con Meredy. Espero pacientemente a que la pelirosado hablara, que le comentara que era aquello que le tenia tan callada y si es posible cuente mas de ese chico y poder averiguar quien es. Meredy suspiro profundamente y decidió confesar un poco, igual, Ultear era como una madre para ella, sino era con ella sincera entonces ¿seria sincera con Zancrow? No señor, hablarle de sus sentimientos con Zancrow es como decir que Kain es un poco _grueso._

-Vera…este chico…tiene sus manías….Muchas manías, simplemente psicóticas….pero cuando estamos…._solos _es….como se dice ¿Pasional? ¿Pervertido? ¿Loco? Como sea, cuando estamos solos, me trata muy bien pero el problema es que casi nunca cuida su boca y para ofendiendo a todos….es que estoy enojada porque dijo algo que me ofendió.

-…. ¿Ah si? ¿Y que te dijo?-Ultear sinceramente siente como le va a dar un paro cardiaco. La cosa es peor de lo que pensaba. Meredy estaba con un pervertido Lolicon y de la peor clase. Sino fuera por la expresión de tranquilidad y una pequeña pero notable sonrisa de la joven, Ultear ya se habría lanzando a masacrar al maldito pervertido.

-Pues él me dijo que….Quien haga algo a nuestra relación, lo exterminaría y si alguien hiciera que me separara de él, terminaría con las extrañas como corbata- Soltó pensativa Meredy sin notar como a Ultear le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo.

_-Genial…..Meredy se había metido con un sociópata pervertido Lolicon ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué sea piromaniaco?-_A los lejos Zancrow estornudo. Ultear suspiro, ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Me pareció genial que me de tanta entrega pero….él dijo que si tu te entromete, te mataba-Confeso un poco avergonzada Meredy posando sus ojos al suelo. Ultear achico los ojos, sabia bien que ella era poderosa ¿Quién diría esas palabras? O era un orgulloso o un estúpido o era miembro de los sietes del purgatorio. Las tres eran correcta ya que ninguno de los demás miembros es lo suficiente fuerte para derrotarle o siquiera pensar en amenazarle. Pensó en las opciones.

_-Caprico y Kain están descartados, obviamente….Azuma es muy mayor que Meredy además que Azuma me prometió que saldríamos a salir alguna vez…quedan entonces Rustyrose y….Zancrow….- _Ultear volteo a ver a Meredy y achicando aun mas sus ojos, noto algo que hizo que abriera los ojos impactadas. Había un pequeño hilo en el hombro de Meredy pero era más que eso, era rubio y el único que en el gremio es rubio era Zancrow. Pensando en lo que dijo Meredy, Ultear solo pudo dar unos pasos alejándose de la joven para que no viera como se daba una palmada en el rostro.

-¿Ultear?-Pregunto confundida la joven mirando a la mujer que se había movido al otro lado del balcón. Pero antes de que alguna de las dos dijera algo, se escucharon los sonidos de unos pasos por el pasillo, intrigada Meredy se dio la vuelta y palideció un poco a darse cuenta de quien era-¿Zancrow? ¿Pero que…?

-Ya, ya chica, no digas nada. Mph, yo que te había dicho eso para hacerte saber que tú me gusta pero ¡NO! Pones primero a la bruja de Ultear que a lo nuestro ¡¿SABES COMO ME SIENTO? ¡Furioso! ¡Yo el poderoso dios del fuego furioso por una estupidez!...pero también raro, te fuiste así, me gritaste y esas cosas. Así que pensé mejor venir a pedirte…..Disculpas….

-¿Eh?

-¡Ya escuchaste! ¡Soy el God Slayer! Un dios no debe de pedir disculpas. Pero como sea, olvidemos eso y demoños unos besos-Hablo Zancrow con voz coqueta y extendió sus brazos hacia Meredy esperando darle un beso para sellar la discusión. Claro que no noto la palidez de Meredy o como un aura rodeaba a Ultear.

-¿Zancrow? ¡ZANCROW! ¡CORRE!

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no me quieres, eh, Meredy?

-¡SI, SI, TE QUIERO PERO CORRE! ¡ULTEAR ESTABA AQUÍ!-Cuando termino de hablar, el God Slayer se dio cuenta del instinto asesino que rodeaba el balcón y con miedo se volteo a ver para encontrar a una furiosa Ultear. Zancrow palideció profundamente.

-¿Con que…? ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres el pervertido Lolicon que intenta corromper a mi pequeña? ¿Cómo así que me matarías si interfiriera en su relación? ¿Eres tú, eh, Zancrow?

-yo….yo….-Temeroso como nunca estuvo el orgulloso mago, volteo a ver a Meredy en búsqueda de apoyo y al verla que igual que el asustada, se lleno de valor, un valor del porque principalmente se termino peleando con Meredy. Se volteo a ver a Ultear con una mirada de decisión en sus ojos rojos y encendiendo sus llamas negras sonrió retadoramente a la maga de hielo-¡Así es! ¡Fui yo! ¡Y lo diré una vez más! ¡Aun si tu interfieres en nuestro noviazgo! ¡Te mato, Ultear!

-… Lo apruebo-Soltó con una sonrisa leve Ultear como que a la vez el aura había desaparecido misteriosamente. Meredy suspiro aliviada mientras Zancrow se quedo con cara de shock. Se quedo mirando a su odiosa compañera durante unos segundos como a la vez sus llamas negras desaparecían.

-¿Eh?

-Que lo apruebo. Ustedes dos pueden salir, claro que deben de tener cuidado con el maestro Hades ¿Oyeron?-Les tomo un minuto a los dos jóvenes conectar sus funciones cerebrales para entender que Ultear aprobaba su extraña relación y que Zancrow no terminara con los huevos congelados. Zancrow suspiro aliviado y sonrió victorioso como a la vez Meredy se acercaba a los otros dos con una sonrisa que lentamente crecía.

-Si, Ultear-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Meredy y acercándose a Zancrow, le tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos. Zancrow hizo una mueca de incomodidad ya que siendo sincero consigo mismo, esta era la primera relación que tenia con una chica. Lo otro era sexo o solo para pasar el rato. Igual, no le molestaba.

-Me alegro, así el problema esta bien ¿No? Bueno dame un besito ¿si?-Pidió el God Slayer con una sonrisa coqueta que fue compartida por la joven pero antes de que comenzaran a besarse fogosamente ,Zancrow sintió como un frio le recorría por la columna vertebral y dándose la vuelta miro a Ultear que irradiaba sino esta vez un aura de frialdad-…. Ahora ¿Qué hice?

-Se me había olvidado. Apruebo su relación pero igual esta no te salvas Zancrow….Es hora de que sufras por pervertir a mi pequeña-Con esa clase de acusación, Zancrow hizo lo mas inteligente. Rápidamente dio un beso casto a Meredy tomándola por sorpresa y con una risa desquiciada salto desde el balcón donde se encontraba y salir volando gracias a sus llamas de fuego negro. Ultear gruño furiosa al ver como se escapaba el rubio-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Ven aquí!

-¡HAHAHA! ¡INTENTALO LA PROXIMA VEZ, BRUJA!

-¡Maldito seas, Zancrow! ¡En algún momento tendrás que regresar!...En fin, me tendrás que contar como ocurrió esto pero me alegro por ti Meredy ¿que cosas, no? ustedes tiene una relación entre incompatibles-Le hablo esta vez a Meredy quien miraba por como entre las nubes Zancrow huía. Suspiro pero no pudo evitar reír, quizas fue aquello que le gusto de Zancrow, de manera rara siempre lograba subirles los ánimos con sus locuras.

-Este bien, Ultear-Se sonrojo un poco pero aun así siguió sonriendo levemente. Se sentía mejor y alzando la mirada al cielo, donde aun podía ver la bruma de fuego negro, sonrió aun mas- ¿una relación entre incompatibles, eh? Supongo que si lo somos….

**Fin**


End file.
